


I'll be there for you

by Peter_K_Forever (orphan_account)



Category: Turtles All the Way Down - John Green
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Peter_K_Forever
Summary: Aza goes to college and sees Davis again.





	I'll be there for you

There he is. Davis Pickett. There is no way he goes here too. No way. What are the chances of this? I want him to be mine again. It'll take some work, but I know it will happen. I know it.


End file.
